A Maldição de Cronos
by Aiko-Hosokawa
Summary: Kanon x Saga Pós Hades – Um amor antigo e proibido vem novamente a tona de maneira avassaladora, porém muitos desencontros surgem para impedir a paixão incestuosa, inclusive a vontade de um deus! Presente para Áries Sin.


Título da fic: A maldição de Cronos. 

**Anime:** Cavaleiros dos Zodíacos.

**Casal:** Kanon x Saga / Citações a outros...

**Classificação:** Yaoi/ Lemon/ Um pouco de Angust.

**Autora:** Aiko Hosokawa

**Beta**: Yume Vy

**A maldição de Cronos**

_Aiko Hosokawa_

A imagem do deus titã mais poderoso foi atingida por seu cosmo, desfazendo-se em instantes, no entanto, ele ainda permanecia ali e pronto a reaver sua arma sagrada banhada no Ikhor de Uranos logo indo ao ataque.

"_Venha pobre homem, tão instável... Deixe-me devolver-lhe... O seu verdadeiro coração!"_. A voz grave e quase etérea soava firme e assombrosa enquanto o braço esquerdo se erguia indo ao alto, depois à frente e um feixe de cosmo deixou o dedo indicador indo em direção da cabeça do cavaleiro, atingindo em cheio seu alvo.

"_ORACLE TELEOS_". É o golpe que fulmina o dourado.

"_Aquele que recebe o golpe do meu Oráculo Onipotente torna-se eternamente meu servo. Se tentar me contrariar, seu coração será dilacerado e sua persona destruída por dentro... Recebendo a mesma maldição dos meus herdeiros!!! Você será rejeitado, mal interpretado pelas pessoas... E, um dia, destruído por aquele em quem você confia... Este destino não poderá ser mudado, porque você é humano e não um deus!!! Terá que se resignar a viver uma vida de lamentações!!!"._ A voz macabra profetizou do auge de sua poderosa figura atingindo em cheio o peito do homem causando uma dor insuportável devido à certeza de que aquelas palavras não eram falsas.

"EU NÃO ME IMPORTO!!!!!!!!!" Saga desperta do turbulento sonho gritando as mesmas palavras que preferira contra o titã.

A respiração do guerreiro estava acelerada, gotículas de suor escorriam-lhe pela testa e os belos olhos azul-esverdeados estavam levemente arregalados. Desde que fôra ressuscitado pela deusa Athena, as cenas de sua luta contra aquela divindade vinham constantemente perturbar-lhe o sono.

"Mesmo que me chamem de criminoso e me desprezem até depois de minha morte...". Começou a murmurar de maneira quase inaudível enquanto a mão direita fechava-se contra o tecido branco de sua túnica na região do coração e a outro apertava o lençol sobre sua coxa esquerda mantendo as costas levemente curvadas para frente.

"... Se o futuro de muitas vidas poderá ser salvo com o meu sacrifício...". As belas orbes se fecharam abaixando um pouco mais a cabeça, deixando os fios azuis longos formarem uma magnífica cascata sobre seus ombro e dorso já com a respiração tranqüila.

"Não há nada a temer!!!". Afirmou baixinho curvando as pernas para abraçá-las sentindo-se ser envolvido pelo frio manto da madrugada...

A manhã estava bonita, o sol brilhava forte num céu de límpido azul, mas para compensar o calor, agradável brisa soprava numa típica manhã grega no santuário de Athena. Alguns dos mais fortes protetores da deusa agora treinavam para apurar suas habilidades. Milo lutava com Kamus, Aiolia contra o irmão Aiolos e Shura contra Aldebaran.

Saga descia as escadas ao encontro do grupo, sentia-se cansado, os ombros estavam pesados como se a leve camisa branca sem mangas que vestia pesasse muitos quilos, nem ao menos notou que Mu se aproximava vindo da sua direita.

"Bom dia, Saga!". Cumprimentou gentilmente o tibetano.

"Mu?! Oi, bom dia...". Respondeu o geminiano sem conseguir conter sua surpresa.

"Está distraído meu amigo, algum problema?". Perguntou em tom levemente preocupado.

"Não, nada sério, apenas dormi mal". Respondeu com um sorriso na face, querendo deixar aquele assunto de lado em algum lugar da sua mente onde não mais o perturbasse.

Assim que a dupla chegou e entrou na arena de treinamento a luta de Shura e Aldebaran parou e logo o taurino se pronunciou.

"Desculpe amigão, tenho que ir!". Disse com seu habitual sorriso simpático.

"Tudo bem, vou arrumar alguém com quem treinar".

Em seguida o brasileiro foi em direção aos recém chegados, cumprimentou Saga e se retirou junto a Mu.

Shura olhou para o lado, chamaria Saga, treinar com Gêmeos seria muito bom já que ele era um dos mais fortes protetores da deusa.

"Aaaaahhhhh Shura!!!". O Capricorniano assustou-se com o grito da familiar voz de Milo, encarando-o rápido e muito surpreso. O grego estava com as mãos sobre as coxas, o corpo curvado para frente, respirava rápido devido ao cansaço e vária gotas de suor escorriam por sua face e peito moreno nu.

"O que foi?". Não conseguiu conter a curiosidade.

"Será que poderia treinar com o Kamus um pouco?". O escorpião estava sentindo-se completamente destruído, queria muito parar um pouco.

Shura não conseguiu conter o ar de curiosidade e então olhou para Aquário, ele mantinha os cabelos presos em rabo de cavalo baixo, estava com uma camisa azul clara e uma calça de mesma cor, no entanto, bem mais escura, respirava um pouco mais rápido do que o normal e estava apenas um pouco suado.

"Não faz essa cara de interrogação! Ele não me dá descanso! Vai! Preciso de um tempo!". Disse quase morrendo o escorpiano.

Calado e quieto em seu canto, Kamus corou e ficou feliz por estar em atividade física sobre o sol, assim atribuiria a cor à exposição ao astro rei, afinal havia compreendido perfeitamente o que o moreno queria dizer com aquelas palavras e jurou para si mesmo que o faria pagar... Mais tarde.

"Tá tudo bem". O dourado respondeu vendo o grego se retirar indo a direção a Saga.

"Pronto?". Kamus perguntou e obteve um sinal positivo partindo para o ataque.

"Oi Saga...". Disse o arfante grego passando pelo outro lhe tocando o ombro direito.

"Nossa que cara de cansaço.". Comentou o geminiano sorrindo abertamente.

"Olha quem fala, cê tá parecendo um difundo com essas olheiras... Vamo senta ali, vamo...". Falou já pegando a mão do cavaleiro mais alto e o guiando em direção a um degrau, logo nele sentando-se.

"Fala, o que acontece pra te deixar com essa cara logo de manhã?" Indagou o escorpiano, enquanto segurava suas madeixas azul-arroxeadas girando-as e prendo-as em um coque baixo e frouxo para deixar a brisa tocar melhor seu dorso.

"Não foi nada, apenas dormir mal, não há motivo para se preocupar". Saga tentava ser o mais natural possível, sempre olhando nos olhos de Milo.

"Foi aquele sonho de novo, né?!". As feições do grego tornaram-se sérias e preocupadas.

Saga suspirou pesadamente, não adiantava querer esconder de Milo, afinal desde que voltaram à vida retomaram os laços de amizade que os unia enquanto ainda bem jovens e por isso Milo era o único para quem havia contado esse e outros segredos.

"Parece que realmente não posso esconder mais nada de você! Mas não de preocupe, a freqüência e a intensidade dos sonhos tem caído". Desejava acalmar o outro cavaleiro sendo o mais sincero que podia.

"Tá, mas vê se pára de tentar me esconder às coisas, afinal para que servem os amigos?". Milo fingiu seriedade, cruzando os braços e laçando um olhar reprovador para o cavaleiro mais velho.

Saga sorriu, Milo mais parecia seu irmão caçula! Não conseguiu conter a mão direita que foi direção ao coque tão mal feito, desfazendo com um leve puxão.

"Você fica muito mais bonito de cabelo solto". Falou rindo da cara de contrariado do moreno.

"Aaahhhhh Saga tá muito quente!!!". Resmungou o Escorpião fingindo estar bravo, juntando novamente os cabelos girando-os e jogando sobre as costas.

Saga então colocou a mão sobre a cabeça do outro remexendo os fios macios como quem brinca com uma criança.

Então Milo partiu para o ataque! Não deixaria barata aquela brincadeira, não mesmo! Iria desfazer a harmonia dos fios longos do cabelo de Saga. No entanto, habilmente Saga segurou ambos os braços dos outros, curvando o próprio corpo para trás vendo a face de Milo parar a quinze centímetros de distância da sua.

"Você vai ter que suar muito para conseguir o que quer, meu querido Escorpião". Afirmou com sarcasmo divertido o geminiano.

Milo aproximou mais as faces diminuindo a distância a meros cinco centímetros.

"É o que veremos, Gêmeos...". Disse a rouca e séria voz, em seguida Milo deu um impulso para trás livrando-se facilmente das mãos do outro caindo de pé novamente na arena.

"Vêm logo!". Afirmou contente, tomando postura de batalha, olhando fixamente para o outro grego.

Saga sorriu gentilmente e ergueu-se, em movimentos quase lânguidos foi a direção de Milo, que logo veio correndo em sua direção e o mesmo fez o geminiano dando início à seqüência de rápidos golpes.

Atrás de uma pilastra, belo par de olhos azul-esverdeados fitava toda aquela cena. Era Kanon, e seu olhar transmitia a mais pura raiva, afinal havia visto tudo o que acontecera e a liberdade com que Saga tratava Milo era algo que o incomodava profundamente!

"_Quem aquele 'inseto do rabo torto'1 pensa ser para ficar se esfregando assim no MEU irmão!!!_". Pensava furioso, logo agora, ver aquilo era tudo o que não desejava! _"Será que existe algo entre eles?"._ Perguntava-se ainda em pensamentos, repudiando a idéia em seguida com vigoroso balançar de cabeça.

"Não, não pode ser. Saga faria isso comigo! Mais tarde, sim, a noite na terceira casa, lá poderemos conversar a sós e por tudo a limpo". Concluiu sua linha de raciocínio, agora em voz alta, dando as costas para a arena e saindo dali antes que fizesse alguma besteira.

O dia já estava acabando, o céu era agora tingido por tons de alaranjado que se misturavam, criando bonitas nuanças, ao azul claríssimo que se tornava cada vez mais escasso àquela hora.

Saga soltou um suspiro cansado parado à porta de seu templo.

"Espero conseguir dormir melhor essa noite". Murmurou desanimado, caminhando para dentro.

Rapidamente chegou a seu quarto, estava tudo em ordem, a cama de casal esperava perfeitamente pronta para seu descanso, os lençóis azul-safira acetinados mais pareciam convidá-lo, sensualmente moldados pelo acortinado de azul-petróleo-escuro semitransparente, no entanto, o que mais desejava era um bom banho! O dia havia sido quente como de costume e nada melhor que uma boa ducha para relaxar.

A primeira coisa que tirou foram às sandálias que subiam cruzando nas pernas, que logo foram jogadas em um canto, não estava com paciência para guardá-las naquele momento.

Entrou no banheiro tirando a camisa, deixando-a sobre a pia de mármore branco, mesma cor do piso e das paredes sendo nessas quebrado por bordados azuis nos azulejos, abriu a porta de vidro do box e girou o registro da ducha que começou a cair, retirou o restante da roupa, deixando-a no chão mesmo, e logo se enfiou sob a jato forte de água morna.

Os olhos bonitos se fecharam enquanto aquele líquido refrescante caía-lhe na face perfeitamente moldada à imagem divina, logo os fios azuis encharcados grudaram no dorso delineando as formas perfeitas do corpo pelo qual a água bailava livremente.

Saga abaixou a cabeça, agora deixando a ducha cair-lhe sobre os ombros, abriu os olhos e apenas uma imagem veio-lhe a mente, a daquele ser aparentemente idêntico a si, no entanto, tão diferente... Sentiu o peito apertar, novamente aquelas idéias ridículas lhe viam a mente.

"Droga!!!". Sussurrou erguendo novamente a cabeça para deixar a água cair sobre ela, tinha que tirar aquilo de sua mente!

Havia perdido a noção de tempo, mas sabia que já estava ali tempo demais! Fechou o registro e saiu do box, caminhou nu até o espelho deixando para trás uma trilha de seu passos, por um instante se perdeu no que via, mas no outro balançava negativamente a cabeça, desviando o olhar, logo pegando uma toalha e enrolando-a na cintura e em seguida saindo do banheiro.

"Que banho demorado, hein?!". Afirmou uma voz levemente irritada.

Saga sentiu o coração palpitar mais forte devido à surpresa e arregalou levemente os bonitos olhos, fixando-os na figura sentada bem no meio da sua cama.

"Milo!!!". Afirmou surpreso sem deixar de fixar os olhos no jovem de pernas e braços cruzados, pés descalços, vestido com uma bermuda verde-folha-seca e uma camiseta preta e larga.

"Quem pensou que fosse? A rainha da Inglaterra? Eu já estava acreditando que você tinha se afogado ou derretido lá dentro!". Disse levemente irritado o escorpiano.

"Mas o que você esta fazendo aqui? Dentro do meu quarto e em cima da minha cama?" Agora era Saga quem não conseguia conter o tom levemente irritado.

Os olhos azuis de Milo vislumbraram a figura a sua frente, o rosto levemente irritado, o corpo ainda molhado por onde gotas de água escorriam, os longos e bonitos fios grudados na pele com o bronze grego, mas ainda assim em tom mais claro do que a sua, reparou em cada músculo exposto aproveitando que tinha muito que olhar já que a única coisa que cobria a nudez geminiana era a toalha felpuda e branca.

"Nossa que corpinho mais sexy!". Afirmou indiscreto, sem deixar de olhar aquele peito perfeito.

Saga sentiu a face queimar ante aquele olhar e sentiu uma vontade enorme de cavar um buraco e enfiar a cabeça quando ouviu aquela maldita afirmação, embora não conseguisse conter seu ego que inchava feliz pelo elogio.

"MILO!!!". Bufou de raiva.

"Relaxa! O meu tipo tem um corpo mais delicado, cê sabe disso. Não vou pular em cima desse seu corpinho sexy...". Milo disse com certo ar de deboche.

Saga apenas estreita os olhos.

"... Embora dê vontade quando se fica olhando assim... Então põe uma roupa logo que quero conversar com você.". Falou e rapidamente moveu-se sobre a cama ficando de costas para o outro cavaleiro lhe oferecendo 'toda a privacidade do mundo'.

"_Como responder_?" Foi o que Saga se perguntou mentalmente, mas não conseguiu resposta para essa indagação, a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi caminhar em direção a seu armário.

"Agora vai me dizer o que veio fazer aqui?". A imponente voz de Saga tirou Milo de seus devaneios a cerda de uma mecha de seu próprio cabelo azul-arroxeado.

"O motivo é óbvio! Vim ver como você está, oras!". Milo virou-se novamente, agora encarando o outro vestido com uma calça preta de tecido fino e leve, Gêmeos também usava uma camisa de botões abertos até o peito e nos ombros carregava a toalha que esfregava contra as madeixas úmidas usando a mão direita.

Saga surpreendeu-se com a afirmação e com o olhar puro que lhe foi lançado, em alguns pontos o Escorpião lembrava-lhe tanto alguém...

"Ainda está preocupado com a minha insônia? Já disse que estou bem, não precisa ficar preocupado.". A voz do cavaleiro soou mais branda e terna, era bom saber que tinha alguém que se preocupava com ele, embora achasse que Milo realmente passava dos limites em certos momento...

A expressão na face do escorpiano modificou-se, deixando de ser a de um jovem extrovertido e curioso para ganhar ares sérios, no entanto, carinhosos e, em movimentos quase lânguidos, deixou a cama caminhando em direção ao outro grego parando quando os corpos estavam quase colados.

"Os pesadelos são o menor de seus problemas... Não é?". O tom da voz do Escorpião era cálido e tranqüilo. Ergueu a mão direita levando-a a face de Saga, deslizando suavemente os dedos em terno carinho.

Saga sentiu o peito apertar, um nó se formou em sua garganta. Os ombros, já pesados e doloridos, pareceram suportar agora o mesmo fardo que Atlas e, pesadamente suspirou encarando aquele olhar azul profundo.

"Aaahhhh Milo..." Disse sem conseguir conter o tom de desconsolo.

Saga então deixou a cabeça pender para frente para se apoiar na curva esquerda do pescoço do escorpiano e logo sentiu sua cintura ser envolvida pelos calorosos braços de Milo sentindo a suave carícia que era feita em seu dorso.

"Ficar assim não adianta, essa situação está te deixando angustiado, você tem que conversar com o...". Milo dizia calmo, mas não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois Saga rapidamente deixou seus braços.

"Não é assim tão simples! Não é a mesma coisa que aconteceu com você!". Afirmou ligeiramente transtornado, sentia o peito doer, estava confuso e completamente perdido.

"Não é tão diferente assim! Você é quem está impondo essa barreira gigantesca que nem mesmo um deus poderia superar!". Firmeza foi o que Milo passou com sua frase, pois desejava afoitamente ajudar o homem que o ajudara a revelar seus sentimentos pelo cavaleiro que amava.

"Milo!!! Incesto _É_ crime! É errado!". Saga estava quase desesperado, porque tinha que amar tanto o sue irmão gêmeo Kanon???

"Não para nós! Não para nossa sociedade! Acorda Saga! O que te impede não é esse rótulo de uma sociedade hipócrita! É o seu próprio medo que te deixa parado ante a algo que não pode controlar!". Milo parou, não desejava ir assim tão longe, mas tinha que abrir os olhos do amigo, não poderia deixá-lo sofrendo.

Saga ficou surpreso, as possibilidades ficaram a bailar em sua mente. Será que era mesmo possível? Será que Milo estava certo?

"Pelos deuses...". Murmurou caminhando até a própria cama e sentando-se na beirada escondendo o rosto entre as mãos com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos.

"_Cabeça dura..._". Milo pensou caminhando em direção ao outro, se ajoelhando a sua frente, segurando firme, mas carinhosamente as mãos de Saga, retirando-as da face bonita, então encarando o olhar azul-esverdeado repleto de lágrimas que não corriam.

"Por hoje acho que chega desse assunto. Você está muito tenso, quer que eu faça uma massagem? Ajuda a relaxar, você deve dormir melhor.". Falou com um meigo sorriso na face.

Realmente Saga não sabia o que fazer, sentia como se houvesse ficado preso no labirinto de sua própria casa.

"Seria bom...". Conteve bravamente as lágrimas, tentando passar firmeza em sua voz.

"Então deita aí.". Falou erguendo-se, soltando as mãos do geminiano.

Saga moveu-se lentamente, estava desanimado, cansado, queria que todo o mundo desaparecesse, queria sumir ou quem sabe entrar em um sono tão profundo que imagem nenhuma viesse lhe perturbar.

Milo olhou para cavaleiro deitado de bruços balançou negativamente a cabeça e, em rápidos movimentos, subiu novamente na cama de joelhos e logo se sentou na região lombar do amigo.

"_Se alguém ver essa cena vai pensar besteira..."._ Pensou Saga consigo mesmo.

As hábeis mãos do moreno logo retiraram a camisa de Gêmeos que ainda estava aberta, jogando-a no chão e os dedos foram aos ombros dando início a uma série de movimentos circulares, de imediato todos os músculos do cavaleiro contraíram-se devido a dor.

"Shiii... Calma, relaxa." Disse Milo, curvando-se sobre o outro, logo vendo-o a tensão muscular aliviar.

Kanon estava na entrada da terceira casa zodiacal estava decidido: Iria lutar por aquele que amava!!!

"Ele me ama, eu sei disso, eu sinto!". Afirmou para si mesmo em murmúrio confiante, no entanto, queria fazer uma surpresa, por isso escondeu sua presença tão bem quanto só ele sabia fazer e entrou.

Kanon já estava no segundo andar sentia o coração bater forte, a casa estava cheia do perfume de seu amado irmão, ali dentro era tão agradável tão...

"Aahhh...".

Kanon gelou ao ouvir um pequeno gemido, mas que facilmente notou ser de seu gêmeo. Deu mais alguns passos, chegando à frente da porta que tinha uma pequena fresta aberta e por ela mirou o seu olhar.

O chão pareceu se abrir sob os pés do cavaleiro, um turbilhão de sensações e imagens passaram por sua mente. Milo estava sobre Saga, ambos na cama e... Lembrou-se da cena que vira naquela manhã, também a proximidade e a cumplicidade daqueles dois desde que retornaram a vida. Sim... Era verdade Milo foi o primeiro a se reaproximar de Saga, com exceção a Kamus e Shura, claro. Os dois estavam sempre, sempre juntos e agora...

Sem conseguir conter, os pés deu alguns passos para trás encostando-se à parede do corredor, os olhos ligeiramente arregalados... O coração acelerado enquanto o corpo escorria pela pedra fria até sentar-se no chão.

"Relaxa...". A voz de Milo soava lânguida e sensual aos ouvidos do gêmeo que estava do lado de fora do quarto.

Kanon agora via apenas a porta, mas o som chegava perfeitamente a seus ouvidos perturbando-lhe a mente.

"Está bom... Saga?". A rouca voz do escorpião soou novamente, para desespero do gêmeo.

"Huuummm... Milo... Dói, mas é bom!". Respondeu a voz abafada de Saga.

Kanon sentiu lágrimas querendo deixar seus olhos, queria gritar, queria urrar para que Saga não fizesse aquilo, mas sentia-se totalmente incapaz. Por instinto de autodefesa tampou os ouvidos com as mãos e fechou os olhos com firmeza, mas sua mente lhe mostrava as cenas mais deploráveis possíveis: Milo e Saga no ato de amor gemendo juntos em êxtase.

Aquilo era torturante demais para o cavaleiro! Reunindo todas as suas forças, ergueu-se e as longas pernas moveram-se rapidamente para deixar o templo. Seu peito apertado e tudo o que desejava era esquecer... Esquecer, ou poderia matar aquele maldito!

As mãos de Milo desceram pelo dorso esguio, mas musculoso, desfazendo todos os pontos de tensão, sentido os músculos bem mais relaxados.

Já para Saga era como se o mundo estivesse sendo tirado de suas costas, poderia dizer que realmente estava mais leve, a massagem já não doía mais e agora percebia o quanto estava cansado, pensava sobre o que Milo lhe havia dito e sentia que havia verdade naquelas palavras, no entanto, sua mente foi se tornando turva devido ao sono que vinha com tanta intensidade que mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos.

Milo sorriu, não esperava que o outro dormisse tão rapidamente, inclinou-se sobre o corpo maior e beijou calidamente a maçã do rosto de Saga.

"Tenha uma boa noite!". Sussurrou e felinamente se moveu para não acordá-lo.

"Huummm, Kanon...". Saga disse em meio ao sono abraçando o travesseiro mais próximo.

Milo sorriu e partiu em direção a sua casa.

Saga ainda estava deitado, o dia já havia amanhecido, mas mantinha o seu olhar perdido em algum ponto do abobadado teto de seu acortinado. Foi como um _flash_ em um instante tomou uma decisão.

"Vou dizer a Kanon tudo o que sinto! E vai ser hoje!". Disse confiante, sentando-se em sua cama e logo em seguida se levantando. Iria tomar um banho relaxante, se arrumar e se perfumar para seu gêmeo!

E assim começou o seu intento, foi para o banho, lavou as madeixas longas, banhou-se usando sabonetes de flores campestres, terminando após um longo tempo. Com a toalha enrolada na cintura foi até o armário e retirou uma camisa social branca...

"Não. Formal demais.". Disse para si mesmo colocando-a novamente no lugar.

Mexeu, remexeu, jogou as peças que mais gostou sobre a cama, ficou a encará-las com um olhar de interrogação e os braços cruzados com a mão direita apoiada ao queixo.

"Vai ser essa!". Concluiu pegando duas peças de roupa.

Logo vestiu a calça branca, se olhando diante do espelho, vendo que ela ficava justa em seu quadril e descia de uma maneira perfeita se alargando no comprimento, passou a toalha nos cabelos retirando todo o excesso de água, penteou as madeixas sedosas para trás e depois, usando as mãos, retirou a ordem dos fios deixando-os livres de maneira quase selvagem, por último vestiu a camisa azul-gelo sem mangas de gola alta que de imediato moldou o corpo esguio revelando seu belo desenho, calçou um sapato e se olhou novamente.

"É, acho que está bom." Murmurou, olhou para o relógio passava das 10 da manhã e resolveu ir logo, deixando sua casa.

Saga olhou para o céu, já eram mais de dezessete horas e ainda não tinha encontrado o irmão, procurou em todos os cantos que imaginou, nem mesmo a presença de Kanon conseguia sentir!

"Ahh, onde será que você se enfiou?". Murmurou a pergunta para si mesmo.

"Eu desisto!". Disse em tom de derrota, iria voltar para sua residência.

Logo o geminiano já estava subindo, pesadamente as escadas secundárias que dariam acesso à terceira mansão, finalmente tinha se decidido e logo agora o irmão resolvia desaparecer? Pensava melhor sobre a idéia e começa a achá-la absurda, afinal quem garantiria que Kanon o quisesse do mesmo modo que queria o irmão? Era melhor deixar aquilo de lado...

"Saga?!". Uma voz familiar chamou pelo cavaleiro que de pronto a reconheceu e parou, olhando para trás.

"Oi, Milo". Falou sem conseguir conter o desanimo encarando o cavaleiro trajado com uma camiseta vermelha que delineava os músculos e sem mangas e com uma calça bastante justa no quadril e nas coxas, e com uma sandália simples que mais parecia um chinelo.

"Nossa! Essa sua beleza não combina com essa cara de derrotado, o que aconteceu?". Perguntou subindo mais alguns degraus para ficar diante do cavaleiro.

"Nada, absolutamente nada!". Saga falou sem conseguir conter o desconsolo.

"Como? Não entendi.". Milo disse com cara de confuso.

"Eu passei o dia todo de um lado para o outro atrás de você sabe quem, mas não encontrei! Você o viu?". Gêmeos se sentia o ser mais sem sorte do mundo, via o irmão todos os dias e logo hoje não o encontrou!

Milo sorriu ternamente e sem se conter abraçou o amigo, logo sendo correspondido, sentindo a face do outro descansar em seu ombro.

"O mais importante é que já tomou sua decisão, agora fica calmo, a oportunidade certa irá aparecer!". Afirmou afagando o dorso esguio do geminiano.

"Que cena mais comovente!". Uma voz soou alta e de maneira irônica chegando aos ouvidos dos cavaleiros que de pronto se assustaram e se separaram olhando para cima.

"Kanon?!". Ambos disseram espantados, trocaram um olhar rápido e voltaram a encarar o geminiano que descia lentamente os degraus.

"É realmente tocante ver um casal apaixonado demonstrando seus sentimentos...". Kanon manteve o tom sarcástico com o qual pretendia demonstrar toda sua raiva, frustração e porque não ciúmes?

Saga sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta, não sabia o que dizer, estava totalmente sem reação. Já Milo sentia a face ferver, não por vergonha, mas por raiva!

"_Como esse idiota pode estar falando uma coisa dessas?_". Era a pergunta que se repetia em sua mente, esteve com Saga todo o tempo em que o amigo era atormentado pela sombra daquela maldição, enquanto sofria por aquele sentimento que só crescia em seu peito, não, não mesmo, jamais deixaria aquilo como estava!

"Kanon, você está louco? Não é nada do que você está imaginando...!". Tentou se segurar sendo o mais complacente que podia.

Os olhos azul-esverdeados de Kanon cerraram-se de maneira ameaçadora e tudo o que via era aquele maldito que lhe roubara seu amado! Chegou bem perto do escorpiano ficando a encará-lo com um desejo louco de matá-lo, claro... Depois de tê-lo feito sofrer muito!

E então, em um movimento rápido e totalmente inesperado, Kanon agarrou Milo pela garganta já manifestando todo a ira de seu cosmo, fazendo com que o chão se trincasse e pequenas pedras subissem pelo ar, enquanto Saga foi obrigado a dar um passo para trás, o que o fez sair de seu torpor.

"Não estou imaginando eu vi!". Disse com agressividade apertando um pouco mais aquela garganta.

Milo tentava falar, mas não conseguia devido à pressão em sua garganta, se continuasse daquele jeito iria ter o pescoço quebrado! Tinha que fazer algo, então começou a manifestar o próprio cosmo, elevando enquanto sua unha do dedo indicado começava a se pintar de escarlate e a crescer.

"Solte-o imediatamente!". Ordenou a firme voz de Saga do alto de sua imponente figura, sem precisar falar mais alto do que uma conversa normal, mas de um modo que não deixa espaço para desobediência.

Kanon sentiu o coração doer, então era verdade?! Acalmou seu cosmo e atirou Milo em direção a Saga, que impediu que o moreno fosse ao chão.

"Defendendo o seu amante?! Realmente é lindo quando duas pessoas se amam...". Murmurou agora em tom amargo Kanon, começando a descer novamente as escadarias, passando pela dupla... Queria sumir dali!

Milo mantinha as mãos na garganta, nos primeiros instantes estava muito difícil respirar e o local doía, mas aos poucos conseguia respirar normalmente.

"Vá atrás dele.". Disse para Saga saindo dos braços de Gêmeos.

"Não é uma boa hora. Quero ir para casa, é melhor você ir para a sua, esqueça esse assunto...". Saga sentia o coração doendo absurdamente, mais uma vez havia sido mal interpretado e odiado...

"Mas se o deixar...". Milo pretendia retrucar, Kanon poderia ir embora e isso somente iria piorar as coisas!

"Milo! Não insista! Afinal ainda sou amaldiçoado por Cronos...". De início Saga quase gritou, mas se acalmou e por fim praticamente murmurou, novamente sentia o mundo em suas costas... Tudo o que queria era sua cama!

O escorpião nada mais disse, apenas viu o amigo passar por ele cabisbaixo, a mais desolada cena que já vira em sua vida, mas não disse sequer uma palavra por mais que desejasse... Olhou para baixo, Kanon já havia desaparecido de seu campo de visão.

"_O que devo fazer?_". A pergunta ecoava na mente do cavaleiro, se sentia culpado por ter tornado as coisas ainda mais complicadas entre aqueles dois, suspirou pesadamente.

"O jeito é ir atrás do Kanon...". Murmurou começando a descer as escadas.

O guardião da décima primeira casa zodiacal estava parado à entrada de seu templo, havia sentido dois cosmos se elevando de maneira agressiva e tinha a mais absoluta certeza de conhecer ambos.

"Milo e Kanon?! Mas o que será que houve?" Se perguntou iniciando a descida, aquilo não lhe parecia nada bom!

Kanon sentia o sangue fervendo, estava completamente transtornado e isso era visível em seu cosmo que parecia enegrecido. Ira... Revolta... Dor... Eram tantas as emoções que afligiam seu coração que ele podia jurar que o sufocava

"Boa noite, Kanon!" Cumprimentou alegre o cavaleiro de Peixes que andava de mãos dadas com seu amado Máscara da Morte.

"Não tem nada de boa!" Respondeu entre dentes o cavaleiro que nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para os colegas, passando direto, pisando tão duro com se quisesse extravasar sua ira com aquele gesto.

"Humph... Depois dizem que eu é que sou grosseiro!". Bufou o cavaleiro de Câncer.

"Deixa ele pra lá e vamos continuar nossa conversa... Meu Carlo!2". Os olhos azul-piscina de Afrodite brilhavam intensamente demonstrando toda a sua felicidade.

O geminiano sentia vontade de explodir todo o santuário. Parou entre algumas ruínas desertas e socou uma pilastra que logo se transformou em pequenos blocos caindo sobre o chão.

"Droga!!!". Gruiu baixo, mas de forma ameaçadora.

Deu alguns passos e sentou sobre o que restou de uma janela do antigo templo. Fechou os olhos e colocou ambas as mãos sobre a face de imediato, várias cenas vieram-lhe a mente e, em todas elas, seu amado irmão estava com aquele maldito escorpião!

Sentiu o peito apertar, um nó se formou em sua garganta e uma intensa sensação de abandono, a mais pura solidão, tomou conta de cada ínfima parte de seu ser. Suspirou pesadamente, retirando a mãos da face e deixando a cabeça pender para trás, as bonitas madeixas formando uma cascata azul, sendo a figura iluminada pela luz da lua que começava a ganhar intensidade.

"Eu o perdi...". Sentiu os olhos arderem como se as lágrimas fossem escorrer naquele instante, apertou os dedos de ambas as mãos contra a pedra sob si não querendo aceitar aquele fato.

"Só se você desistir...".

Kanon sentiu seu ódio aumentar quando ouviu aquela voz tão familiar e, no momento, extremamente irritante! Ergueu a cabeça para fitar o cavaleiro diante de si, outrora o considerava um valoroso companheiro, um amigo, mas depois de tudo aquilo era como se encarasse seu pior inimigo.

"Você quer morrer?". Perguntou em tom quase maléfico, estreitando os olhos perigosamente.

"Assim é mais fácil?". Retrucou Milo com sarcasmo na voz.

"Como?". Kanon não compreendeu o que o outro queria dizer, achando a pergunta muito estranha.

"É mais fácil se me culpar? Fala!". Agora o tom de voz do escorpiano tornou-se mais firme assim como a expressão em seu rosto.

O geminiano levantou-se em um movimento veloz e foi até o cavaleiro da oitava casa, encarando-o a uma distância de menos de um metro.

"Não me venha com essa agora! Você seduziu o MEU irmão!". Sentiu uma vontade e socá-lo, socá-lo e SOCÁ-LO até deformar aquela cara hipócrita!

Milo sorriu irônica e provocativamente.

"Realmente é fácil colocar a culpa da sua covardia em mim! Me diga: Há quanto tempo ama Saga? E me diga também: Quem foi o idiota que saiu com o rabo entre as pernas quando viu um suposto adversário???". O Escorpião também não conseguia conter sua ira, odiava seres que não lutavam pelo que queriam!

"Suposto!? SUPOSTO???". Kanon segurou Milo pela camisa com ambas as mãos sem conseguir conter o tom de voz, vendo a face do outro se contorcer em furor.

"SEU FALSO!!! EU OS VI TRANSANDO ONTEM A NOITE!!!!!!!!!". Gritou com todos os sentimentos que tinha... Cólera... Ciúmes... Inveja... Despejando as palavras sobre seu alvo.

De imediato a face do escorpiano se transformou, ganhando uma expressão interrogativa e confusa.

"Como?!". O.o Perguntou piscando os olhos inocentemente.

"Não vem com essa cara de burro desentendido! Eu vi e ouvi! Você estava encima do meu irmão e ele gemia! Eu te mato desgraçado!". Kanon já não gritava, mas ainda transmitia sua frustração sem soltar.

Por um instante Milo pensou, sua expressão mostrando que tentava relembrar o que havia acontecido no dia anterior que pudesse ter sido considerado uma transa.

"_Ele nem se lembra_!!!". Pensou Kanon apertando ainda mais as mãos contra o tecido da camisa vermelha.

De repente uma luz se ascendeu na mente do Escorpião! Sentiu os lábios se movendo sem conseguir se conter, só havia uma explicação.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA...". A Risada do grego deixou o outro muito confuso e, sem compreender porquê, desconsertado a ponto de perder a força nas mãos.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA..." Milo não conseguia parar de rir, colocou as mãos sobre as de Kanon desfazendo o contato para curvar o corpo para frente apoiando as mãos nas coxas, os olhos fechados deixando pequenas lágrimas escorrerem.

"Pára!". Kanon falou meio perdido, mas Milo ria compulsivamente.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA...".

"Pára! DROGA, MILO. PÁRA COM ISSO!". Berrou aflito, sentia que havia deixado passar algo importante e que o outro sabia.

"Ai, ai, ai minha barriga, ai... Nossa! Rir assim dói.". Falou o cavaleiro tentando tomar fôlego e contendo o sorriso que teimava brotar em sua face.

"O que esta acontecendo?". Perguntou ainda desconfiado, vendo Milo arrumar sua postura e encará-lo, tentando passar firmeza no olhar, que era às vezes quebrada pela vontade de rir.

Fez uma pequena pausa.

"Você sabe que o Saga tem problemas para dormir? Ontem fui até o quarto dele para ajudá-lo a dormir melhor...". Milo fez uma pequena pausa para respirar.

"Então acabou com todas as forças dele!? Como você é bondoso! Seu bastardo!!!". Kanon disse entre dentes, apertando os punhos, sentindo sua raiva crescer novamente. Soube dos pesadelos e da maldição do irmão por meios nada ortodoxos, na realidade ouviu, escondido, uma conversa entre Shion, Dohko e Saori, que discutiam uma forma de ajudar o cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Até o momento Kanon achava que eles eram os únicos a ter conhecimento do fato e saber que Saga havia contado tudo ao escorpiano o deixava ainda mais irado.

"NÃO!!! Me deixa terminar de falar!". Devolveu o mesmo tom irado e mal-educado, recebendo um olhar de 'morra' como resposta.

"Como eu ia dizendo... Eu queria ajudá-lo a relaxar, por isso o fiz deitar na cama e sentei em cima dele porque É ASSIM QUE SE FAZ MASSAGEM!!!!!!! Claro, quando não se tem um lugar adequando...". A voz de Milo transmitiu toda a obviedade daquele fato, afinal o sentimento que tinha por Saga era completamente livre desse tipo de desejo.

"Não minta pra mim! Eu não acredito!". Kanon deu as costas para o outro, tampando os ouvidos, não queria ser enganado

Milo balançou negativamente a cabeça e ergueu o braço, colocando a mão no ombro esquerdo do geminiano e fez um rápido movimento.

"Aiii!". Kanon reclamou, virando-se rapidamente, batendo a mão na do outro para quebrar o contato.

"Dói, né?! É o que acontece quando se está tenso, assim como o Saga ontem...". Milo desviou o olhar, guiando para as doze casas, vendo-as ao longe a sua direita.

"Você têm a mesma aparência, mas são completamente diferentes por dentro. Internamente a única semelhança que há é o medo da felicidade...". A voz de Milo soava compreensiva e branda.

"Não diga tolices! Não tenho medo de ser feliz!". Afirmou com convicção Gêmeos.

"Não?". Perguntou encarando o olhar azul-esverdeado, que se arregalou levemente.

"Eu compreendo, sentia a mesma coisa quando me imaginava com Kamus, por isso tive dificuldades de chegar perto dele e revelar o que eu realmente sentia...". Milo deixou um pequeno suspiro escapar.

"_O que Kamus tem a ver com isso?"_. Perguntou-se internamente, Kanon.

"... Era doloroso imaginar que eu poderia estar com ele em meus braços em um momento e em outro estar solitário novamente, nós ainda nem estávamos juntos, mas imaginar perdê-lo me deixava tão assustado que nem tinha coragem de tentar conquistá-lo, acho que isso acontece quando se ama demais, sabe?". Novamente os olhos do Escorpião fixaram-se na figura do homem mais alto e de olhar confuso.

"... Imaginar que não mais sentiria o perfume, não ver o sorriso ou a cara emburrada... Medo de perder. É isso que me paralisava e é isso que paralisa a você e ao Saga. Estou enganado?". O tom calmo do cavaleiro não se alterou mostrando-se firme e brando.

"Você e o Kamus...!?". Foi à única coisa que Kanon conseguiu perguntar tendo mil pensamentos em sua mente.

"Sim, estamos juntos, você é um dos poucos no Santuário que ainda não percebeu. E eu amo aquele picolé mais do que tudo nessa vida." Disse com um sorriso meigo na face.

Kanon sentiu uma avalanche de emoções tomando seu corpo e mente, sentia que todas aquelas palavras eram verdadeiras. Estivera com medo? E Saga também? Isso somente poderia significar uma coisa...

"Então tudo o que vi, tudo o que senti foi um engano... Zeus! Eu fui cruel com o meu irmão! Milo, eu o magoei!". Falou quase aflito vendo um filme passar em sua mente, imaginando o ponto de vista de Saga e sentindo o peito doer com isso.

"Magoou e a única pessoa capaz de reverter isso é você!". Milo queria passar confiança para o outro em suas palavras, mantendo-se sempre firme.

"Eu... Saga... Sim, eu tenho que ir! Milo eu...". Sentia que tinha que tomar uma atitude imediata e também queria agradecer, mas sentia as palavras se perdendo na confusão de sua mente.

"Depois conversamos, vai agora!". Piscou para Kanon.

"Tá...". E Kanon virou para o lado e saiu em disparada.

"Atacando de Cupido?". Uma suave voz saiu da escuridão para chegar aos ouvidos do escorpiano.

"Só ajudando os amigos... Há quanto tempo esta ai?". Falou virando-se para trás, para encarar o homem que amava.

"Tempo suficiente...". Disse caminhando languidamente em direção ao moreno, deixando as bonitas madeixas azul-petróleo bailarem com o movimento.

"Como nos achou aqui?". Indagou, mas sua mente viajava na tentação em pessoa vestido com túnica branca até o meio das coxas e calçado com sandálias, só conseguindo pensar que era o cara mais sortudo do mundo!

"Afrodite e Carlo, os encontrei no caminho, me disseram que Kanon estava irritado e que você estava indo atrás dele. Fiquei preocupado, pois mais cedo senti o cosmo de ambos se exaltando". Explicou o aquariano já muito próximo ao outro, de modo que já sentia o perfume do corpo ligeiramente maior.

"Um pequeno mal entendido, só isso, não precisa se preocupar". Estava um pouco sem graça devido a tudo o que tinha dito.

"Também tenho medo de te perder, sabia? Jamais poderia permitir que uma coisa dessas acontecesse! Não permitiria nem que se ferisse!". Afirmou docemente o francês, colando os corpos, arrumando o tecido amarrotado da camisa de Milo.

O Escorpião sentiu a face queimar, não esperava que Kamus ouvisse suas palavras, isso o deixava desconsertado, no entanto, muito feliz! E envolveu o corpo esguio em seus braços fortes.

"Então teremos que cuidar um do outro para sempre!". Foi Milo quem falou com seu habitual ar sedutor, com um sorriso safado nos lábios.

"É uma boa idéia... Mas você ainda vai ter que me explicar essa história de 'picolé'...". Kamus sorriu abraçando por cima do pescoço enquanto os lábios se aproximavam para iniciar um beijo de amor.

Kanon corria o mais rápido que podia, sentia o coração acelerado, uma emoção sem precedentes tomava conta de si, percebia o vento noturno tocando em sua pele, no entanto, não via nada a seu redor, em sua mente apenas uma figura de fazia presente e era a de seu amado gêmeo ao qual desejava alcançar mais do que tudo no mundo.

Já estava subindo as escadarias, havia passado por algumas pessoas que lhe pareceram outros cavaleiros de ouro, mas não conseguia definir quem eram devido à presa de chegar ao terceiro templo e parou a entrada desse. A respiração estava acelerada, não devido a corrido, mas sim ao aperto que sentia em seu peito que lhe tirava todo o fôlego, por um instante sentiu as pernas fraquejarem.

"_O que direi a ele_?". Perguntou-se em pensamento percebendo um nó se formar em sua garganta enquanto sua convicção parecia desaparecer.

"Não vou desistir!". Afirmou baixinho balançando negativamente a cabeça, apertando as mãos fechadas e adentrando, a passos calmos, a Casa de Gêmeos.

Saga havia saído do banho a pouco, vestira-se com túnica longa branca de único ombro, permanecia descalço, parado em frente à janela olhando o horizonte, mas vendo coisas que haviam acontecido no passado.

Dolorosas lembranças lhe corroíam, tudo o que havia feito contra o irmão era mil vezes pior do que tudo o que havia sofrido em sua ambigüidade. Tão absorto estava que nem notou a porta de seu quarto sendo aberta lentamente.

"Saga...". O chamado o tirou de seus turvos devaneios, pois de imediato reconheceu a voz semelhante a sua e virou-se para encará-lo.

Os olhares se cruzaram mudos por um instante. Naquele momento ambos lembraram coisas de um passado longínquo aonde um possuía apenas o outro como apoio, como ponto de equilíbrio, uma época em que viviam em paz e um sentimento maior brotou entre eles. Cada palavra não dita, cada desencontro, toda a incerteza e por fim a separação...

Kanon caminhou em direção ao outro que parecia petrificado devido à surpresa, mas que não o deixa de fitar um segundo sequer e finalmente parou diante de Saga a uma distância quase irrisória, sentia o coração bater acelerado, todo o corpo estava eletrizado, a garganta seca e a voz parecia-lhe faltar..

"O que veio fazer aqui?". Saga perguntou, olhando fixamente nos olhos do homem que possuía a sua altura.

Não houve resposta.

"Kanon, o que veio fazer aqui?". Perguntou novamente, vendo uma dúvida brilhar nos olhos azul-esverdeados.

Kanon desviou o olhar, sua confusa mente procurava palavras corretas para expressar o que sentia, o que desejava, mas não as encontrava de modo algum!  
Saga franziu o cenho levemente irritado com aquele silêncio.

"Se veio falar algo sobre aquela deplorável cena pode se retirar! Não quero ouvir o falar sobre aquilo!". Afirmou em tom ligeiramente alterado e moveu-se para afastar-se do irmão, lhe dando as costas.

O ex-general marina levantou o olhar ainda indeciso, tudo pareceu estar em câmera lenta, mas sua mente fluía rapidamente e uma única certeza lhe tomou... A de que aquele era o momento, que não poderia perdê-lo, tinha que conquistar o seu amor! E, rapidamente, moveu-se abraçando à esguia cintura de Saga por trás, aconchegando a face entre as longas madeixas livres, sentindo o perfume de flores campestres e todo o corpo relaxar como se houve sido criado unicamente para estar junto a sua estrela gêmea.

"Fica comigo...". Pediu baixinho, mas de maneira audível, apertando mais o abraço, desejando que o irmão nunca mais saísse dali.

Saga arregalou os olhos enquanto sentia o corpo enrijecer com o contato tão repentino, o coração acelerou no momento em que ouviu aquelas palavras, guiou o olhar para cima sem inclinar muito a cabeça.

"_Por Zeus... Quanto tempo esperei e desejei ouvir isso?_". Perguntou-se mentalmente, sentindo um agradável calor tomar conta de seu corpo, que começou em seu coração e se espalhou por cada célula, deixando-o relaxado e leve, quase como se flutuasse entre as nuvens. Delicadamente Saga colocou as mãos sobre as que estavam em seu peito, fechando-as sobre as de Kanon.

"Saga, eu te amo! Por favor, não me rejeite...". Ainda era Kanon quem falava em murmúrios sinceros.

O gêmeo que estava sendo abraçado percebeu a visão se anuviar pelas lágrimas que brotavam em seus olhos e, por um instante, fechou-os para contê-las. Suspirou levemente, agora era chegada a sua hora de dizer o que sentia! Suavemente desfez o contato, virando-se para encarar um incerto Kanon.

"Não existe, nesse mundo ou em qualquer outro, uma força capaz de me faz te rejeitar... Meu irmão, meu amado.". A voz do cavaleiro era terna e calma.

Saga deixou que sua mão direita fosse para a face idêntica a sua, mas ao mesmo tempo tão diferente, para acariciá-la enquanto novamente colava os corpos, colocando a outra mão na cintura bem definida de Kanon.

"Saga...". Murmurou o cavaleiro tendo a certeza de que agora estava tudo bem, que nada mais ia separá-los e que tinha muito a dizer para o ser que mais amava, mas seu corpo pedia por atos não por palavras.

"Shiiiii... Creio que já dissemos o que realmente é importante". Saga falou colocando o polegar sobre os lábios macios de seu amado.

"Então... Vamos aos atos...". Disse Kanon, sorrindo maliciosamente e logo ambas as mãos do cavaleiro foram para a nuca do irmão, entrelaçando os dedos nos fios sedosos e puxando-o para si com certa agressividade.

Os lábios então se tocaram de maneira voraz, as línguas de imediato partiram para exploração e bailavam em ritmo fugaz e lascivo, enquanto as mãos de Saga apertavam o dorso do irmão sentindo o corpo do outro sendo comprimido contra o seu.

Kanon procurava aprofundar o beijo e jamais permitiria que seu amado saísse dali, queria sanar toda a sedenta vontade de possuir aqueles lábios, de sentir aquele divino sabor e o calor daquele corpo junto ao seu.

O ato quase desesperado de paixão envolvia-os completamente, já não importava mais o passado, tão pouco o futuro e no presente apenas os dois existiam e nada mais importante.

O serpentear das línguas era instigado pelos anos de separação, tornando-se cada vez mais apaixonado, lentamente, se transformando em movimentos mais calmos, assim como o contato das mãos com os corpos que se tornaram mais leve, pois tinham a certeza de que não seriam deixados sós novamente.

A carícia tornou então superficial até findar, quando ambos abriram as belas orbes brilhantes pelo amor nelas existentes. Um instante de silêncio... Um instante de entendimento e Kanon abraçou firmemente seu amado, passando uma mão em sua cintura e a outra sobre o ombro do mesmo modo que foi envolvido, ambos aconchegando as cabeças na curva do pescoço do outro aproveitando o momento para sentir o perfume mútuo. Kanon apertou um pouco mais a mão no dorso de Saga e abriu os olhos sem desfazer o contato.

"Saga... Eu te quero... Muito!". Afirmou em murmúrio.

"Então me toma". Foi a resposta que veio suavemente.

Kanon sentiu o coração acelerar ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu o do irmão batendo tão forte e no mesmo ritmo que o seu, em perfeita harmonia. Afastou-se um pouco para ver a bela face amada, Saga estava ainda mais divino do que podia se lembrar e a visão daquela face angelical apenas instigava ainda mais o seu desejo. Sorriu de maneira safada e mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Você é uma tentação...". Falou em tom malicioso, fixando o olhar naqueles lindos e macios lábios ainda rosados pelo beijo forte que trocaram.

Saga sentiu a face queimar com o olhar que lhe era lançado, sentiu-se estremecer devido a ele. Viu a mão direita de Kanon aproximando-se de seu rosto e sentiu o suave toque, fechando os olhos para melhor apreciar. Cobriu a mão do amado com a sua própria, guiando suavemente, então abriu seus olhos, que agora brilhavam diferentes, tais quais os de um felino em noite de luar, cheio de lasciva, e colocou o dedo indicador de Kanon em sua boca sugando-o sensualmente.

"Huummm...". Kanon deixou o pequeno gemido escapar vendo a concupiscente cena.

O desejo de Kanon pareceu gritar, espalhando instintos quase animais por todo o seu ser, retirou o dedo da boca do outro e logo a tomou novamente, penetrando-a com a língua, abraçando o corpo esguio, fazendo-o dar passos para trás, envolvendo-o naquele ato, exigindo que Saga fosse seu, completamente seu!

Somente quando se sentiu encostar-se à cama é que Saga percebeu para onde estava sendo guiado, sentou-se interrompendo o beijo, mas sem deixar de olhar nos famintos olhos do irmão, apoiou ambas as mãos sobre o macio colchão para se mover para trás, ficando com as pernas completamente sobre o móvel coberto de lençóis de negro cetim.

Os lábios de Kanon se transformaram em um maroto sorriso. Apoio os joelhos no colchão e logo as mãos também, felinamente engatinhando sobre o corpo que se inclinava para trás conforme ia se aproximando, até que Saga deitou-se completamente e as faces ficaram uma diante da outra.

"Finalmente você é meu...". Kanon falou colocando o joelho esquerdo entre as pernas de Saga, encostando provocativamente em seu sexo.

"Hummm...". Gemeu baixinho Saga.

"Mas isso não te da o direito de brincar comigo". Ainda era Saga quem falava, enquanto levava as mãos para segurar a cintura esguia sobre si puxando-o levemente.

"Você está enganado, meu cara Saga! Isso é o que me dá o direito de brincar e muito com você...". Kanon falou em tom rouco e lânguido firmando o corpo para não ser puxado.

Saga sorriu e logo sentiu a mão direita do outro em sua face descendo para seu pescoço e erguendo a face do cavaleiro mais poderoso entre os dourados.

Os lábios de Kanon foram ao encontro da pele plenamente exposta para si, tocando-a com um beijo leve que começou a ser distribuído lentamente naquele local e logo veio a lúbrica mordida seguida de uma lambida sensualmente lânguida e provocativa.

"Huummmm...". Saga não conteve o gemido mais elevado que deixou seus lábios, já havia fechado os olhos e suas mãos se agarravam ao tecido macio sob si, entregando-se completamente.

Kanon sorriu internamente, o som que acabara de ouvir havia sido a mais graciosa melodia que jamais imaginou presenciar e foi tomado por um grandioso e avassalador desejo de ouvi-la mais alta e frenética.

O corpo de Kanon finalmente pesou sobre o outro, mantendo uma perna entre as de Saga enquanto os lábios continuavam a descer pelo corpo esguio logo encontrando a parte nua do peito de seu amado irmão, tomando de imediato o mamilo rosado entre os lábios, enquanto deixava a mão esquerda correr sobre o corpo coberto pela túnica longa até chegar na coxa firme que foi apertada.

"Hhuuummmm...". Novo gemido deixou os lábios de Saga enquanto sentia a impudica língua de Kanon circular seu mamilo, depois veio a delirante sucção e uma sensual mordida.

Enquanto brincava com aquele pedaço de seu amado, Kanon puxava levemente a túnica com a mão que estava na coxa do outro, até conseguir sentir a pele nua sob seu toque, percorrendo com os dedos deixando marcas de seu ato.

A mão esquerda de Saga se entrelaçou nas madeixas longas de Kanon, segurando com firmeza enquanto a outra se agarrava aos lençóis, a respiração do cavaleiro já estava acelerada assim como o bater de seu coração, estava entregue de uma maneira que jamais imaginara e tudo o que deseja era o irmão, apenas ele.

Kanon abandonou o que fazia, com a mão direita deslizou a única alça da veste, deixando exposto o outro mamilo com o qual imediatamente começou a brincar, ouvindo novos gemidos tímidos, deixando os lábios do amado e sentindo apertar os dedos contra a sua nuca.

No entanto era pouco para o geminiano, queria ver Saga gemer e gemer alto! Notou que o volume que era comprido por sua perna aumentara significativamente, óbvio sinal de que o amado estava gostando e iria fazê-lo gostar ainda mais. A mão de Kanon, que estava na coxa do irmão moveu-se sob o tecido leve e branco logo encontrando o que desejava.

"Aaaahhhhhh". Saga gemeu mais alto quanto sentiu seu sexo sendo envolto pelo firmes dedos do outro, que de imediato começou uma massagem lenta, como pôde agarrou-se ao tecido arqueando as costas levemente.

Kanon sentiu-se em êxtase com a reação de seu amado irmão e por isso começou a estimulá-lo um pouco mais rápido e forte, deliciando-se com aquele som que provinha do ser que mais amava no mundo. Sem abandonar o que fazia, subiu os beijos novamente pelo pescoço de Saga indo pelo lado ainda não marcado e cobrindo-o com seus toques impudicos até chegar no lóbulo da orelha, que tomou entre os lábios, sugando e depois mordiscando.

"Geme... Geme mais pra mim...". Murmurou no ouvido de Saga, apertando mais o sexo do irmão.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhh". Foi impossível para Saga conter o som que quase foi um grito de prazer, enquanto agarrava-se ao corpo sobre o seu quase desesperadamente, cravando suas unhas no dorso esguio, porém forte.

"Huummm...". Kanon deixou escapar um gemido que misturava dor e satisfação enquanto fechava os olhos e arqueava levemente as costas.

O olhar azul-esverdeado de Saga se abriu brilhante de luxúria e prazer vendo a face do irmão e surpreendendo-se com a visão que teve, Kanon parecia em êxtase apesar de não estar sendo tocado, os olhos estavam fechados, a boca levemente aberta e os longos cabelos caíam em uma cascata magnífica moldando a cena que o fez flutuar.

Com um impulso que não conseguiu controlar, Saga entrelaçou firmemente os dedos nos sedosos fios da nuca do parceiro, ergueu o próprio tronco e tomou os lábios do amado invadindo-o sem demora, buscando aquele interior de sublime sabor serpenteando dentro dele, lutando a mais pecaminosa batalha contra a língua de Kanon.

Depois de alguns instantes, Saga abandonou aqueles lábios, encarou os olhos de mesmo tom que os seus e lambeu a boca de Kanon para em seguida morde-lhe o queixo, arranhando a pele levemente amorenada com os dentes, começou então a descer com beijos pela garganta que vibrava ao deixar escapar pequenos murmúrios, encaminhando-se para o lado direito do pescoço e sugando-o.

"Huuummmm... Isso...". Gemeu Kanon apertando um pouco mais a mão ao redor do sexo de Saga.

De pronto veio a reação do cavaleiro que gravou os dentes com um pouco de força para conseguir conter a própria voz, enquanto a mão se apertava contra a nuca de Kanon e a outra dava-lhe apoio sobre os lençóis.

Kanon não conseguir continuar o que fazia quando sentiu a pontada de dor em seu pescoço que trouxe consigo um estranho e intenso prazer, gemeu mais alto. Teve que apoiar a mão sobre o colchão fechando os olhos por instinto.

"Eu sei do que você gosta...". Saga disse quase gemendo ao ouvido do irmão, deixando a mão que segurava os cabelos azuis do outro descer rapidamente indo ao órgão genital de Kanon, tomando-o sobre o tecido, apertando com firmeza.

"Aaaaahhhhhh... Saga...". Kanon arfou ao sentir o toque despudorado.

O cavaleiro sorriu ao ver a face do irmão, agora iria dar-lhe reais motivos para ficar em êxtase! Em um movimento rápido, Saga enlaçou a cintura sobre a sua e virou-a, fazendo com que Kanon caísse sobre os negros lençóis e sentou-se sobre o abdômen bem trabalhado.

"Saga! O que pensa que vai fazer?". Perguntou Kanon em um misto de surpresa e repreensão, logo tendo ambos os braços seguros contra a superfície acolchoada, vendo o irmão se aproximar com um estranho brilho no olhar.

"Farei você gemer...". Silabou lânguida e sensualmente ao ouvido do irmão.

Kanon estremeceu, estava por demais surpreso, jamais imaginou ver tamanha luxúria nos olhos do ser tão belo e puro que causaria a inveja até mesmo dos deuses do Monte Olimpo, no entanto, não conseguia esconder de si mesmo a satisfação.

As hábeis mãos de Saga libertaram os braços do outro e desceram sensualmente pelo peito do amado, os dedos brincavam sobre os músculos que os olhos fitavam. O tecido de turquesa claro que escondia a cútis já estava surrado e por isso meio áspero.

As mãos desceram mais um pouco chegando perto ao próprio corpo de Saga, puxou levemente o tecido, erguendo-se apenas o suficiente para livrá-lo, os longos dedos frios tocaram a pele quente sob o tecido, começando a subir lentamente, acariciando o abdômen, indo também nas laterais do corpo bonito.

Por uma estranha razão, Kanon não se sentia capaz de pará-lo, nem ao menos conseguia desviar o olhar daquela enigmática criatura. Logo viu sua camisa chegar a seu peito e ergueu os braços para que a peça fosse completamente retirada.

Saga continuou com as mãos sobre o peito bem torneado, o olhar fixo em um ponto, sentia o coração, agora mais calmo, do irmão bater forte e inclinou-se lentamente levando os lábios àquele local e depositando um suave beijo.

Kanon sentiu o coração disparar, aquele singelo ato possuía uma emoção tão intensa que não conseguia definir com palavras, apenas sentia-se ser envolto em uma aura de ternura e carinho, apenas conseguiu levar a mão direita para acariciar a cabeça de Saga, desejava envolvê-lo em seus braços e ficar assim eternamente.

Saga, no entanto, tinha outros planos e logo mordeu levemente o local que beijou e então sugou levemente.

"Huummm...". Kanon gemeu, fechando novamente os olhos e os dedos ao redor dos fios macios do cabelo do irmão.

Saga sorriu internamente sendo tomado pela agradável certeza de que poderia oferecer ao ser amado um prazer intenso e puro. Levou então os lábios ao mamilo esquerdo tomando-o para si de maneira possessiva sugando sem acanhamento, circulando-o com a língua, acariciando o bico e novamente tomando aquele pedaço de Kanon entre os lábios.

O cavaleiro que estava sendo acariciado, sentia a face queimar assim como todo o ser, labaredas parecia nascer no interior de seu corpo esguio, tomando por completo cada pedacinho seu, respirava pela boca, no entanto, todo o ar que puxava ainda parecia pouco!

Kanon então abriu os olhos, fitando a cúpula do acortinado, mas sua visão enuviou-se, por um milésimo de segundo parou de respirar e novamente foi tomado pela sensação mais avassaladora que lhe tomara em toda a existência, suspirou fundo relaxando, sorrindo e novamente fechando os olhos.

"_Pelos deuses! Como é bom estar com quem se ama!"_. Pensou enquanto tudo que sua mente conseguia perceber era o limite daquela cama.

Saga sentiu o suspirar do amado, ele havia sido diferente e por isso parou o que fazia e ergueu o olhar, curioso.

"O que aconteceu? Não esta gostando?". Perguntou em um tom misto de curiosidade levemente banhada a decepção.

Kanon abriu novamente os olhos e encarou a face angelical do irmão, deixou que seus lábios se transformassem em meigo sorriso de felicidade, levando a mão à face direita do amado, sentindo o calor terno que ela possuía.

"Como eu poderia não gostar?". Perguntou em tom carinhoso, deslizando suavemente os dedos sobre a cútis macia, enquanto erguia o próprio tronco diminuindo a distância entre eles.

"Mal posso acreditar que você finalmente é meu...". Murmurou Kanon beijando levemente a face esquerda do outro.

"Me deixa mostrar o quanto te amo...". O tom do cavaleiro passou de calmo a sensual com cada palavra sendo pronunciada roucamente.

Saga ficou surpreso com a atitude do irmão. Havia sentado sobre as pernas dele enquanto recebia a carícia, não conseguia desviar o olhar das orbes do outro, estava completamente fascinado pelo brilho que nelas existiam, ouviu o pedido e de pronto se pôs a responder.

"Mas Kanon...". Queria tanto continuar o que fazia, ver o irmão gemendo alto com os toques que ainda daria, mas não conseguiu formular seu argumento, pois foi interrompido.

"Por favor,...". Kanon sussurrou lânguida e sensualmente ao 'pé do ouvido' do amado.

"... Se Entregue". Pediu roucamente para logo em seguida mordiscar o lóbulo daquela orelha e sentiu Saga estremecer com seu pedido, fechando os olhos e suspirando levemente, deixando todo o corpo relaxar.

"Nunca serei capaz de lhe negar...". Confessou envolvendo o dorso bonito.

Os lábios de Kanon desceram suavemente pele pescoço levemente avermelhado de Saga, passando de um lado a outro enquanto suas mãos tomavam a cintura esguia do amado, indo então ao dorso para acariciá-lo, subindo com a direita, sentindo os fios macios se envolvendo em seus dedos.

Saga deixou a cabeça pender levemente para trás, deixando o máximo de espaço para exploração do outro, sua mão esquerda foi levada à nuca do parceiro para segurar alguns dos fios azuis, enquanto sentia o próprio corpo sendo inclinado lentamente para o lado e logo o frio tecido do lençol tocou sua nudez e o peso de Kanon se fez presente sobre si.

Os beijos de Kanon faziam a pele de Saga queimar como se aqueles lábios fosse feitos de chamas que instigavam cada vez mais o seu desejo, que pulsava sendo pressionado de forma delirante por aquele corpo divino, no entanto, algo lhe pareceu estranho, pensou por um instante e logo percebeu que o parceiro ainda vestia a calça.

As mãos do cavaleiro então desceram pelo corpo do outro enquanto teve os lábios tomados em um beijo exigente. Finalmente os dedos longos de Saga tocaram o tecido marrom-escuro, passando sob esse, sentindo a pele quente de Kanon e apertando levemente as nádegas durinhas.

Kanon arfou em meio ao beijo devido ao ato do irmão e logo sentiu o tecido deslizando por seu corpo e finalmente sentiu seu próprio sexo rijo tocar no do amado. Terminou o beijo descendo com os lábios para o ombro direito de Saga, enquanto esse movia as pernas para descer e retirar por completo aquela incomoda peça e no movimento os sexos se roçavam, o que instigava cada vez mais a Kanon.

"Aaahhhhhhh...". Saga gemeu mais alto ao ter o ombro mordido com um pouco de força, cravando as unhas de ambas as mãos no dorso de Kanon, arqueando levemente para trás, fechando os olhos com vigor.

"Você é uma delicia!". Kanon afirmou com a voz banhada em luxúria, fazendo lânguido movimento, erguendo um pouco o quadril e descendo como se já estivesse dentro do corpo amado.

"Hhuummm... Zeuuuusssss...". Saga gemeu afundando ainda mais a cabeça na superfície macia, agarrando-se agora os lençóis.

Kanon olhou satisfeito para aquela face rubra.

"Perfeito...". Murmurou contemplando-o por um instante, que pouco durou.

Os lábios de Kanon se metamorfaram de maneira maliciosa, quase maldosa, deixando o corpo roçar no outro desceu um pouco, com a mão direita segurou a perna esquerda de Saga abrindo-a um pouco mais e fazendo-a se curvar.

Saga abriu os olhos para ver o irmão, estremeceu com aquele sorriso que apenas Kanon poderia dar em seus momentos de maior contentamento, no entanto, aquilo lhe pareceu tão perfeito que não se assustou.

Kanon olhou no fundo dos olhos do outro, aproximou a mão direita dos próprios lábios e logo colocou dois dedos dentro da boca, fechou os olhos e começou a sugá-los e lambê-los de maneira voluptuosa.

"_Tanta sensualidade em um único ser é quase um pecado..."_. Saga pensou mordendo o lábio inferior e usando toda a sua força de vontade para não agarrá-lo e beijá-lo.

Então os olhos azul-esverdeados de Kanon se abriram brilhantes de lasciva e viu o irmão deitar completamente a cabeça nos lençóis, respirando fundo, se preparando para o que viria, sorriu e beijou o abdômen todo desenhado por músculos perfeitos enquanto levava a mão à pequena entrada que tanto desejava, logo a encontrando e tocando apenas com o indicador.

"Shiiiiii... Relaxa...". Kanon disse circulando aquele local, sentindo todo o corpo amado tenso.

Com facilidade Kanon começou a introduzir aquele dedo dentro de seu amado irmão, sentindo as ondulações internas e apertadas começando a girar o dedo bem lentamente para que o outro se acostumasse.

Um pequeno desconforto devido ao ato... Isso foi tudo que Saga sentiu, era estranho ter um dedo brincando em seu interior, mas era Kanon, seu amor, e por isso relaxou sentindo aquela sensação. Logo o segundo dedo foi forçado para dentro de Saga e agora o desconforto era maior, não chegava a ser exatamente dor, mas era realmente muito estranho...

"Huuuummmm...". Saga teve sua linha de raciocínio interrompida quando sentiu os dedos da mão livre do irmão lhe envolvendo o sexo com firmeza, iniciando um sobe-e-desce cadenciado ao mesmo ritmo dos movimentos em seu interior.

"Aahhh... Saga a sua voz é tão linda!!! Geme mais pra mim...". Kanon disse indo mais fundo com os dedos, aumentando a velocidade de seus movimentos.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh...". Saga não conseguiu conter a voz que soou mais alta, enquanto arqueava as costas para trás, agarrando-se com força ao tecido sob si, sentido ceder entre seus dedos.

Kanon sorriu safadamente, queria ouvir aquela voz cada vez mais alta e cheia de prazer, forçou um pouco mais os dedos tocando fundo dentro do corpo amado e apertou um pouco mais o sexo rijo em sua mão, ouvindo satisfeito a resposta em forma de palavras ininteligíveis.

"_Ainda é cedo..."._ Kanon pensou soltando o órgão rijo.

"KANON!!!!". De pronto Saga reclamou, erguendo o troco, ficando apoiado nos cotovelos.

"Te darei muito mais prazer, irmão!". Afirmou o cavaleiro contemplando a face bela e corada e ligeiramente irada indo fundo novamente dentro do corpo amado, vendo arquear para trás, voltando a se deitar.

Os movimentos que Kanon fazia dentro do outro começaram a ficar mais lentos e calmos até que pararam por completo e ambos os dedos foram retirados do quente e agradável interior.

Os olhos de Saga fitaram o irmão que engatinhava sobre ele até que novamente ficaram cara-a-cara, os longos cabelos de Kanon formando uma cascata azul cobrindo parte da face e tocando o corpo do antigo mestre do Santuário e a mão esquerda de Saga foi para a face amada, colocando as madeixas atrás da orelha deixando um lado do rosto mais belo que já vira ³ na vida, completamente exposto.

Sem nada dizer ou ouvir Kanon deitou entre as pernas do amado notando-as se abrir para si, deixou a mão descer para a perna flexionada acariciando a coxa roliça e apetitosa, olhou bem no fundo dos olhos do irmão como se pudesse ver a alma.

"Procure ficar calmo...". Murmurou ternamente dando um suave beijo nos lábios do irmão.

"Tudo bem...". Saga respondeu, mas a verdade era que realmente estava nervoso, queria aquilo mais do que tudo, mas sentia-se com uma criança inocente nas mãos de hábil amante.

Os beijos de Kanon desceram para o pescoço avermelhado de Saga em toques leves e carinhos. Ergueu-se um pouco e olhou para o sexo rijo do irmão, por um instante lhe veio a mente que sem sombra de dúvidas ele seria um ótimo ativo, mas desviou o olhar e a atenção para a pequena entrada exposta.

Kanon sorriu e segurou a base do próprio sexo com a mão direita, abaixando-se e guiando-o para o seu destino, até que as peles se encostaram e forçou para iniciar a penetração.

Saga apertou os olhos e fechou firmemente as mãos contra os negros lençóis, não queria que o irmão parasse, por isso iria se conter o máximo possível e novamente sentiu um pedaço do irmão entrando em seu corpo de maneira lenta, mas dolorida.

Kanon olhou para o irmão e por um instante parou, não queria causar dor, não queria machucá-lo mesmo já tendo iniciado o ato agora seu coração doía.

Ao notar a hesitação do amado, Saga abriu os olhos e viu um incerto brilho nas orbes amadas, sorriu ternamente e apoiou-se nos cotovelos para em seguida erguer-se por completo, aproximando as faces e sentindo o sexo rijo um pouco mais dentro de si.

Os braços carinhosos envolveram o dorso de Kanon por cima dos ombros enquanto as pernas envolveram a cintura esguia, aprofundando um pouco mais a penetração fazendo Kanon querer gemer pelo prazer que sentia, mas conteve-se mordendo o lábio inferior deixando nele marca de seus dentes.

"Podemos parar...". Kanon disse lutando contra o seu enorme desejo de penetrá-lo e estocá-lo com força fazendo gemer e gemer desconexamente.

"Vem comigo...". Um simples murmúrio deixou os lábios de Saga apenas um instante antes de apertar o abraço com as pernas em movimento forte e único.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh...". O gemido foi uníssono, no entanto, cada qual transmitia um sentimento diferente. A voz de Saga transmitia apenas o sentimento de dor enquanto a voz de Kanon era banhada pelo prazer de ter o sexo deliciosamente oprimido por aquele corpo.

Kanon prendeu a respiração tentando controlar seu corpo, depois respirou fundo ainda sentindo o prazer pulsando em seu sexo, abriu os olhos que não conseguira evitar fechar e então viu o irmão respirando acelerado, com os olhos fechados e a sobrancelha moldando numa expressão de dor que fez seu coração se partir.

"Saga...". ó.ò Murmurou envolvendo-o em carinhoso abraço.

Saga deixou a cabeça descansar sobre o ombro amado, sentindo as mãos de Kanon deslizando carinhosamente em suas costas, sentia como se seu corpo houvesse sido partido devido à dor, procurava acalmar a respiração e se concentrar para ignorar aquela sensação, porém era algo muito difícil.

"Isso não era necessário...". Kanon disse baixinho.

Em movimentos quase lânguidos Kanon começou a inclinar-se levando consigo o amado, logo deitando sobre o corpo esguio que estava sobre os lençóis, afastou-se um pouco para olhar nos olhos do irmão e, novamente, sentiu o peito doer ao ver pequenas lágrimas brotando em meio ao azul-esverdeado.

Kanon suspirou levemente e novamente aproximou as faces guiando os lábios aos olhos que se fecharam com a proximidade. Finalmente tocou o olho direito depositando um leve beijo e sentindo o gosto salgado.

"Eu te amo!". Disse baixinho.

Saga abriu os olhos e levou a mão direita à face do outro, deixando os dedos deslizarem suavemente sobre a superfície lisa e macia.

"Então prove...". O cavaleiro falou em leve tom de desafio.

A dúvida, por um instante, tomou os pensamentos de Kanon, no entanto, queria muito continuar, sabia que daria ao irmão um prazer maior do que a dor que ele sentira. Movendo-se com cuidado saiu um pouco de dentro do quente corpo e entrou novamente.

Profunda, no entanto, mais branda dor percorreu o corpo de Saga obrigando-o a fechar novamente os olhos, enquanto arqueava para trás e segurava com firmeza na nuca do amado e com a outra mão nos lençóis sob si. O movimento dentro de si começou a se tornar constante e ainda lento, aos poucos dissolvendo a desagradável sensação que procura não demonstrar mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Huumm...". Saga não foi capaz de conter o pequeno gemido, porém esse era por um misto estranho de prazer e dor.

Kanon sorriu satisfeito ao ver a dor desaparecer ao poucos da face amada. Aquele ritmo o estava enlouquecendo, o prazer que sentia ao penetrar o amado era intenso e fazia brotar o desejo por muito mais... Um desejo contra o qual não conseguia lutar e mais fundo foi.

"Aaaahhhhh...". Saga gemeu mais alto, soltando a nuca do outro e levando a mão também para os lençóis, agarrando-se a eles com força.

"Huuummm...". Kanon também não conseguiu conter a voz fechando os olhos por instinto, aproveitando o máximo daquela sensação.

As pernas de Saga apertaram o abraço como em pedido mudo que de pronto foi atendido por Kanon, que aumentou um pouco mais o ritmo iniciando um bailar intenso e forte, fazendo ambos os corpos arquearem e ambas as vozes gemerem mais alto.

Os corpos excitados moviam-se juntos como se fossem apenas um ser completo e perfeito, o friccionar de um com o outro provocava o soar de uma melodia compassada repleta da mais pura paixão, formando junto às vozes embriagadas de prazer a mais perfeita trilha sonora para o ato de amor.

"Huuummmm... Saga... Você é... Ahhhh...". Por mais que tentasse, Kanon não capaz de formular palavras coesas sendo completamente avassalado por aquela sensação sublime.

"Aaaahhhhhh... Mais...". Saga estava completamente entregue, tinha o sexo massageado no ritmo em que era penetrado e tudo o que conseguia fazer era gemer e pedir por mais daquilo que lhe tirava a consciência de tudo que era externo àquela cama.

Kanon sentia o pouco controle se esvair por completo em meio aos sensuais movimentos, apenas conseguia sentir aquele corpo perfeito ao redor de seu sexo oferecendo um prazer delirante e não foi capaz de negar o pedido que lhe fora feito.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh...". Saga gemeu alto quando teve seu mais profundo ponto tocado com força, fazendo com que o prazer aumentasse absurdamente.

O ar simplesmente parecia rarefeito para ambos os cavaleiros, os corpos suavam e a temperatura parecia subir a cada instante deixando exalar o perfume do sexo pelo quarto, preenchendo junto à melodia concupiscente.

Por um instante, Kanon abriu os olhos, deliciando-se com a pecaminosa visão de seu amado se contorcendo em prazer, no entanto, tomou consciência de que ambos não suportariam a doce tortura por muito e acelerou um pouco mais o ritmo, delirando com a sensação.

"Kanon... Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh...". Saga praticamente gritou, notando o corpo sendo tomado por correntes elétricas que ganhavam intensidade rapidamente, iniciando-se em seu sexo freneticamente massageado e tomando conta de cada centímetro do esguio corpo.

Então Kanon retirou-se quase completamente do amado voltando a penetrá-lo em único movimento tocando o mais profundo ponto do corpo amado.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH...". Saga gritou perdendo completamente a noção de tempo e espaço sendo tomado pelo avassalador prazer sendo elevado a um estado de consciência que superava até mesmo o nirvana em um momento no qual sentiu a própria existência se fundindo a de Kanon, derramando entre os corpos a prova de seu gozo.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH...". Apenas um instante depois foi à vez de Kanon gemer alto incontrolavelmente. Foi quando teve o sexo deliciosamente oprimido com força pelo corpo amado, derramando dentro dele sua semente. Por ínfimo instante foi tomado pelo mais puro deleite unindo-se a Saga em um universo que pertencia apenas a eles construído sob o amor mais intenso que já sentira.

O corpo de Kanon pesou sobre o do irmão, ambos mantinham os olhos fechados e respiravam aceleradamente e os corações batiam forte ainda sentindo vestígios do gozo e, ao poucos os corpos se acalmavam até que as respirações normalizaram.

Saga envolveu o irmão em carinhoso abraço e ficaram assim por algum tempo até que Kanon se remexeu e abriu os olhos, encarando o olhar amado também já aberto, então se afastou um pouco saindo de dentro do outro e deitando a seu lado.

Uma estranha sensação de vazio foi o que Saga sentiu quando o irmão saiu de dentro de si, mas não reclamou, pois logo foi puxado carinhosamente para se aninhar ao peito forte descansando a mão sobre o tórax bonito e suspirou levemente sentindo-se a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, um pouco dolorido e cansado era verdade, mas extremamente feliz.

"Agora durma meu irmão...". Kanon disse docemente acariciando as costas do outro.

Não demorou muito para que as pálpebras de Saga se tornassem pesadas, não se preocupou em lutar contra elas, pois sabia que ao acordar teria Kanon a seu lado e dormiu tranqüilo e feliz.

"Só você mesmo Saga, para achar que 'reflexos de deuses' podem ser amaldiçoados...". Kanon disse baixinho olhando para a face angelical, pretendia ficar a noite toda velando o sono do amado, no entanto, Hipnos foi mais poderoso, levando-o para seu reino onde encontrou o seu amado irmão...

**Fim**

**Aiko Hosokawa**

01/02/2007

15:43 PM (Sim quase no dia de entregar o presente!!!!)

Notas:

1 – Paras os fãs de Episódio G. Adoro a pequena briga verbal de Aiolia e Milo!

2 – Carlo é o nome dado pela **Pipe** ao Máscara da Morte, ao qual tive a liberdade de usar sob a _autorização_ da autora.

3 – Tá isso é o cumulo do narcisismo!!!! Bom esse casal tem muito disso!

Kanon: "Saga você é lindo!".

Saga: "Você é quem é lindo!".

Aiko - rsrsrsrsrsrsrs

Esse é meu singelo presente para ti Áries Sin espero que tenha gostado, escolhi o casal devido à ordem de preferência sendo esse o casal que achei mais fácil de escrever, os outros pra mim são difíceis principalmente Mú e Shaka! Mas saiba que fiz com todo carinho!


End file.
